The Hearts Of Others
by RadientWings
Summary: Set in The Lines That Lie Between verse/AU. Richard Forbes has served Lady Rebekah faithfully for twelve years, and over those years, he had grown to love her. How did it happen? Richard's back-story. Somewhat one-sided Rebekah/OC. Original-centric. One-shot.


**This is a oneshot based as part of my AU Klaroline story The Lines That Lie Between, so, if you are unfamiliar with it, it may be a little difficult to follow. The story is set in the 1500s, and the basic premise is that members are Forbes family are servants to the Originals. Each generation is expected to complete at least ten years of servitude for the Originals, bound to one of the siblings. This particular story is about Richard Forbes, who is Caroline's uncle in my AU.**

**For those of you who have read it, this is just a little back-story about Richard and how he fell in love with Rebekah. This is set before Caroline arrives to serve Klaus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OCs.**

_London, England 1550_

He remembered the day he met Lady Rebekah. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Köln, Germany 1538_

Richard Forbes knew where he was going, he knew his fate, he knew his duty, but, arriving here, in this foreign land, made the entire ordeal all the more tangible. He had just passed the marking of his sixteenth year on this planet, and now he was to begin his ten-year servitude.

Leaving home had been difficult for the boy, not yet man. He had bid farewell to his mother, his father having passed mere months before. His elder siblings had wished him well. He had never known them well, though, their own ten-years not giving him a chance for him to really get close, so their goodbyes had not been particularly difficult. He had had more trouble letting go of his nieces and nephews, especially the young Caroline. She would be a golden light in her day, he knew.

Still, he had left, taking a boat across the sea and traveling across a continent to get to his destination, and, now, he had finally arrived.

The estate here was beautiful, one of many, he knew. This one was rather special, however, since it belonged solely to the Lady Rebekah. It was her own personal home, not to be shared with her siblings, and, it was where he was to begin his work in her service.

Quickly jumping off the horse, rather unsteadily as he was a very inexperienced rider, he led it to what he thought were the stables. A stable boy went to tying the horse up without a word, not even bothering to acknowledge Richard, who simply shrugged it off. Heading out, he went back round to the front of the estate.

The house really was beautiful, where it stood on the hill, looking down at the rolling fields surrounding it. Its stonework was simple, yet intricate. It was not so large as some of the other properties that were owned by the esteemed Mikaelsons, he knew, but, to Richard, it seemed huge.

He approached the front door with a hesitant haste, stopping for a moment as he stood before it. Gathering his nerves, he took the brass knocker and brought it down three times in succession.

It was only a few moments later that the heavy looking door opened only to show a young woman. A very _beautiful_ young woman. She wore a simple white dress and had hair seemingly spun of gold, falling in ringlets to her waist. Her eyes were a lovely, bright blue. She was truly stunning and for a moment Richard could not move. When he regained his senses, he cleared his throat nervously.

"Hello, miss. My name is Richard Forbes. I am here to serve under the lady of the house." He announced quietly after a bending into a bow, trying not to stumble over his words as he spoke the Germanic tongue, one of many languages he had been forced to learn.

"I know." The beautiful woman replied as she inclined her head in return, a slight smile on her face. "My name is Rebekah Mikaelson and, I assume, you are here for me."

Richard suddenly thought it would not be so bad to work for the Lady, even if she was a vampire.

* * *

_London, England 1550_

Richard could recall that day more clearly than any other; he could recall that _week_ better than all others. He had been bound to the Lady only a few days after his arrival, after all, finalizing the ritual of Forbes servant and Mikaelson vampire.

Still, it did not always feel like he was just a manservant.

* * *

_Köln, Germany 1542_

Four years into his servitude, Richard was no longer the shy, lanky boy he once was. He was now a strapping young man of twenty years, his arms thick with muscle, and brooding with a quiet confidence. His dark hair had become even darker, but his brown eyes remained as kind as they ever were. He had grown a lot in the past years, though, learning his way around.

Lady Rebekah was not always easy to please; she was demanding to say the least, sometimes it became truly difficult for him to do his job. Still, he did not mind; he was good at what he did. He knew when to interfere and when to let things stand.

The first few months were hard, yes; the sight of the occasional dead body did make him uneasy even now. After that first week, he had begun to think her a monster, but, as the months passed, he was able to see things others could not. He was a silent companion, and that gave him the opportunity to see her as she truly was.

Though she tried as she might to hide it, Lady Rebekah was simply a girl who died too young, and had now lived too long. She was just… lonely.

She had her brothers, yes, and he knew she loved them dearly, for she spoke of them often, but they had not made the effort to see her in near a decade.

"_They are busy_." She had told him once, "_They have their own needs to attend to so we have gone our separate ways, for the time being_."

His train of thought was interrupted when the very same woman who had been occupying his thoughts entered the room, a huge smile on her face. Her smile was so bright it could have lit up an entire room.

"Richard, I come with good news." She said, almost breathlessly as she grinned up at her taller companion.

"M'lady?" He replied after bowing slightly.

"My brother has sent word he is travelling back to the family villa in Spain, he wishes me to join him." Lady Rebekah said. "He feels it is safe enough for my return."

"That is good news indeed, m'lady." Richard conceded, hiding his unexpected queasiness at the thought of meeting the other Originals. For some reason, he could not help but to think that the others would be more menacing than his lady. Perhaps it was simply due to the fact he had long since grown used to her presence.

"I do so love Spain, it is so warm, full of sun. Nik and I had spent an entire decade once, just roaming the country." Lady Rebekah reminisced, looking out one of the many windows with a far away expression on her face. When she turned to look back at her manservant, her happiness had gone.

"I am nervous, Richard." She admitted, quietly. "I have missed my brother, and I grow worried for him more as the centuries pass. He is becoming more vampire than man… just as I am." The last part was a low mutter that Richard had to strain to hear, but, when he made out her quiet words, it brought a frown to his face. "You must think me silly." She suddenly stated, adding a small laugh to the end of her sentence as she sat down in one of the comfortable parlor sofas.

For a moment, Richard considered ignoring her last statement, going on about his own duties as usual but he had never seen the Lady Rebekah seem so sad. So, instead, he took a seat beside her, hesitantly, for he did not want to overstep his boundaries.

"I do not believe you are silly, m'lady." He said with a quiet respect as he addressed her. "I simply believe you are just as culpable to your emotions as any person."

There was nothing said for a few minutes, but when Richard turned to look at Lady Rebekah, he saw her staring back, a hope hidden deep within her eyes.

"But I am not human." She said, a saddened look on her face.

"Aye, 'tis true, but you _are_ a person." His statement caused her to look at him in surprise for the smallest second, before she quickly masked it and smiled instead.

"You are a kind man, Richard Forbes." She said, her blue eyes holding his gaze like an enchantment, before she abruptly leaned forward to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. Just as suddenly, she was gone, off the sofa and standing by the door. "Come on then, there are things to be done, preparations to be made." She called to him before blurring out of the room.

Richard just smiled a little as he stood up, already readying himself for a day of hard work.

Yes, Lady Rebekah was hard to please, but when she was happy, it was a wonderful thing to behold.

* * *

_London, England 1550_

Richard smiled as he thought of that memory. It had been one of the few times that Lady Rebekah had truly opened up to him. There were others, of course, but they had been more fleeting.

At least, until _that_ day.

The day he knew he had fallen in love with her.

* * *

_Formentera, Spain 1544_

Now a man of twenty-two, Richard was already more than halfway through his ten-year. The last two years of that had been spent not only with Lady Rebekah but with her brother, the Lord Niklaus as well. The Lord Elijah had just joined them, only a month or so ago. Whilst he was glad he was again in the company of his own family, who had traveled with their lords, he had often found himself missing the estate in Germany, with the beautiful fields, often wet with rain.

He also missed speaking with Lady Rebekah. It had not happened so often, but, they were, at times, alone in each other's company, and, naturally, they had to have many conversations to fill the silence. At first, it had been more courtesy than anything that had made them speak, but, after a while, Richard had found himself looking forward to their conversations.

As of late, he only spoke with her on business matters and for some reason, it ignited a deep and profound sadness in him.

That same business was why he now stood outside of her door and knocked on it steadily.

"Leave me be, Nik!" Came the almost trembling voice of Lady Rebekah, who sounded unusually upset.

"It is Richard, m'lady." There were a few moments of silence, until she answered, her voice still holding its trembling quality.

"I-I would speak with you on the morrow, Richard." She said, clearly trying to tell him to _go away_. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard what he could have sworn was something akin to a sniffle. He paused, considering. He should just leave, he knew, but, when he thought of doing so, it brought back that image of the scared girl she sometimes showed herself to be. The one who wanted to be cared for, the one who wanted to be less lonely.

It was that image that pushed him to open the door and step inside.

"Forgive me, m'lady, for I could no-" Richard stopped short once he saw Lady Rebekah, who had turned to him, with tears rolling down her lovely face.

He had, not once in his years as her servant, ever seen her cry.

The sight clenched at his heart, pained him in a way he did not understand. Though she did not sob and did she break down, her silent tears seemed to make the whole thing even more saddening.

Suddenly feeling the need to comfort her, he approached, seating himself down where she sat on the floor, arms curled around herself.

"M'lady?" He asked, quietly, cautiously.

"I thought I had told you to leave, Richard." She replied, just as quiet, looking down at the floor underneath them.

"Not in so many words, m'lady." Nothing more was said, as Richard waited for her to answer his unspoken question on why she was so upset.

"Brothers can be cruel, did you know, Richard?" Lady Rebekah said, still refusing to look at him. "They know how to hurt you… It is difficult, at times, being here. It was easier on my own."

"If I may, m'lady… why do you stay?" He asked.

"It is better to forget than to live an eternity alone, I suppose."

"Are you not alone with them as well, m'lady?" Richard suddenly asked, rather out of place. For a moment, he thought Lady Rebekah would insist he leave, instead, she finally glanced up at him, with an odd look on her face.

"Yes." She answered, nodding a little. "You _understand_." The statement came in a tone of realization and brought the tiniest of smiles to her somber face. "Maybe I am not as alone as I had thought." Her words made him get a lump his throat, which he swallowed almost nervously.

"You are not." He confirmed. "I am here." The atmosphere became suddenly thick, until Richard cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to be rid of the sudden tension in the air. "Forgive me, m'lady, I should not presume so much. I will come back tomorrow with our business." He said, as he abruptly stood up. Just as he was about to leave a soft hand landed on his, gripping it tightly.

"No." Lady Rebekah said, her voice almost child-like. "I mean… Would… Would you stay, Richard? Just for a little while… I do not wish to be alone."

It was those last words that undid him, for, he could not refuse such a thing. He could not refuse a chance to ease Lady Rebekah's pain. So, he allowed her pull him back down onto the floor, which is where he stayed, just sitting beside her, shoulders barely brushing with hers, for an entire night.

It was in that night, that Richard realized he would do anything to make her a little less lonely, and a little happier.

It was that night, that Richard Forbes realized he was in love with Rebekah Mikaelson.

* * *

_London, England 1550_

Richard knew that falling in love with her was both the best and worst of his life. On the one hand, he felt attached to another soul, and a beautiful one at that, and it was something wonderful to feel. On the other, he was forever stuck, loving her, where she did not love him. Yet, though he knew she did care for him as he did her, that did not stop him from being constantly at her side, even if it pained him more than he could bear.

Love can make you do strange things, he decided.

* * *

_Formentera, Spain 1546_

As Richard approached the parlor, he was surprised to hear cheerful music coming from it. It was a lovely tune, light and cheerful. As he made his way into the room, he immediately saw a small quartet of violin players were seated there, deep into their passionate music.

And, in the middle of the room, dancing around with a happy smile on her face, was Lady Rebekah. The sight of the blonde woman dancing so energetically made her look much younger than she was. It made her look like the age at which she had been turned.

Richard did not get an opportunity to observe her for much longer when Lady Rebekah spotted him and stopped in her graceful movements.

"Richard!" She called, grin still firmly in place. "Come! You _must_ join me for a dance."

"I am afraid I am not much of a dancer, m'lady." He replied, ever-polite as he was.

"Now, now, that is certainly not the right spirit when there is music! I pray you, dance with me." She commanded, as she held a hand out to him. Without another protest, he sighed before he took her much smaller hand and twirled her around and immediately they began their dance, her looking quite the skilled ballerina and him looking like an ogre with two left feet.

Still, it was a rare afternoon that they spent in laughter. Richard could not help but fall for her even more.

* * *

_London, England 1550_

Richard sighed sadly to himself as he thought of that afternoon. It was now only a memory, and one he wished he could relive.

Part of the reason he stayed was for those moments, after all.

* * *

_Paris, France 1548_

They had only been in France a short while when Richard celebrated his twenty-sixth birthday. It also marked the day his ten-year servitude was completed. Normally, this would mean he could return home, however, as Lady Rebekah had just told him, none of his family members had reached of age yet, which meant he would have to stay a while longer.

Richard had expected that this news would make him feel angry, or at least annoyed; after all, he had just spent the last ten years serving another. Instead, the news brought him only relief.

He could stay with her, was all he thought. He could stay with her, even it was only for a little while.

* * *

_London, England 1550_

Now that 'little while' had passed. His niece, Caroline, had finally reached of age, and could replace him as Lady Rebekah's servant. He had priority, since he had worked two years over his required duty. If he refused, his other niece Mary would have the chance to be released, as she was soon to complete her own ten-year. And, if he refused that is, he would stay with Lady Rebekah until the next Forbes came of age, and that, he knew, would be a while yet.

It was all up to him.

So, he did the only thing he could. He refused.

He did love her, after all.

**If anyone wants to see anything else in The Lines That Lie Between verse, feel free to let me know; I'll see what I can do!**

**Just as a bit of extra information, Köln is just the real German name for the city of Cologne, which is to the northwest of Germany, Formentera is an island off Spain.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think :)**

**RW**


End file.
